villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jesus (Madness Combat)
The Savior (also known as Jebus according to a t-shirt he wore once) is a powerful being and a main antagonist from the Madness Combat flash series. He was sent from unknown regions to restore order in Nevada and his first target was Hank J. Wimbleton who was causing excessive violence throughout the area, but he later set out to destroy the Improbability Drives. History Madness Combat The Savior first appeared after Hank had taken out all the grunts who had attacked him and revived two of them, but he dispatched them as well. He then tried to summon a cannon to kill him, but he was killed after letting his guard down. Madness Combat 2 The Savior confronted Hank in a room with an elevator and revived a number of grunts to kill his foe. After Hank managed to get to the Sheriff, he reappeared and shot him with a Deagle, preventing him from killing the Sheriff. Madness Combat 3 After Hank renewed his mission to kill the Sheriff, The Savior confronted him again and fought him for awhile before being shot in the chest and disappearing. However he reappeared and stabbed Hank in the chest, but he was shot in the face with a shotgun before Hank killed the Sheriff then died. Madness Combat 4 Even with the Sheriff dead, The Savior was still determined to kill Hank and headed to Club M where Hank was launching an assault. He revived the first 1337 agent that had been killed and headed for the dance hall where Hank had slaughtered all the grunts and was holding Tricky at sword point. The Savior turned all the dead grunts into zombies, but Hank killed them all and the agent zombie before being shot in the face and body. However Hank activated a suicide bomb taking the Savior with him. Madness Combat 5 The Savior and Hank decided it was time for a final battle and headed for a 1337 stronghold. After fighting his way through the agents, he finally confronted The Savior and the two entered a final battle. The fight found its way to a valley where Tricky attempted to join the battle, but was shot by Hank. However this caused the zombie clown to go berserk and he smacked Hank out of the valley before ripping off the top half of The Savior’s head. Madness Combat 5.5 The Savior made a brief cameo in this episode. Tricky attempted to replace the missing top half of his head with the half of The Savior’s head, possibly in an attempt to gain his powers. However he realized it wasn’t working and threw it away. Madness Combat 6 The Savior made another cameo in this episode. He was seen during the train sequence, raking leaves next to the train tracks, without his halo and wearing a t-shirt that said, “I’m Jebus lol. This is as dressed up as I get.” Madness Combat 6.5 The Savior was seen briefly in this episode, putting his head back on and placing a notice on the wall saying that he quit, which the Auditor saw on one of his monitors. Madness Combat 7 After Hank was thrown outside of a building by Demon Tricky, The Savior appeared and killed three agents with his revolver. He then stabbed Hank with his sword and shot him with his revolver, killing him. The Savior proceeded to destroy the Portable Improbability Drive, taking away Tricky's demon form and proceeded to kill him. Madness Combat 8 This was when The Savior became a protagonist. After taking his sunglasses off to reveal his bloodshot eyes, he headed for the Auditor’s lair to destroy the Improbability Drives and end the chaos. After being fired on by the Auditor with his mini gun, The Savior was infected with a virus that weakened him and made him vomit blood. As he fought his way through the building, he battled two Mag Agent V2s. The Savior finally confronted the Auditor and attempted to destroy the Improbability Drive. However his enemy fired a bazooka at him in an attempt to finish him off, but though he was killed The Savior succeeded in starting normality restoration. Madness Combat 9 The Savior appeared only as a corpse with the front part of his body blown off and the Auditor took his broken halo to take his powers. Powers The Savior has a number of supernatural powers, the most used one being his power to bring people back as zombies, which he uses to resurrect people Hank kills to try and kill him again. The Savior can also create a powerful energy shield that he can sometimes use to stop bullets, but keep their kinetic speed and fire them back at people. He can also “dissolve” people with a red beam fired from his hands or eyes. The Savior also has incredible physical strength. as seen when he picked up a bunch of metal crates to throw at people. He also can summon his sword from out of nowhere and use telekinesis. Aside from his supernatural powers, The Savior is skilled with firearms and at hand-to-hand fighting. Trivia *The Savior seems to have a respect for Hank despite wanting to kill him and fights him fairly. *The Savior was stated to have gone the “way of the Sheriff”, meaning he won’t come back. *He is the only Madness characters to appear in every episode of the series in some form or another. Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Savior (Madness Combat) Category:Deities Category:Gunmen Category:Male Villians Category:Honorable Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Redeemed Villains